


In The Rain

by zams



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: glam_100, Crossover, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zams/pseuds/zams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/415784">In The Night</a>. <em>Adam remembers the first time Loki came to him.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [Glam_100](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/) on LiveJournal for Prompt #037: Moonlight in a set of seven drabbles and posted [here](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/127754.html).

Adam remembers the first time Loki came to him. 

In Boston for a show, Adam decided on an early night in the hotel. He was in bed relaxing, staring out of his balcony doors at the alit city and stars when a sudden roaring clap of thunder broke the peaceful moment. Heavy clouds quickly rolled in, hiding the moon, and a downpour started, pounding against the building and Adam’s windows. 

In silence, Adam listened to the thunder boom and watched the lightning light up the dark sky. For long minutes, the fierce storm continued to rage, the strength not waning. 

The next clap of thunder was so loud that Adam jumped, the glass rattling, and as quickly as the storm came, it disappeared, clouds dispersing and rain stopping. Adam’s brow furrowed at the odd weather, but he wasn’t able to contemplate it because one more bolt of lightning lit up the sky, so bright that Adam had to close his eyes. 

When he opened them, Adam saw _him_. Appearing in a moment from nothing, he was standing on Adam’s balcony, pale skin almost glowing against the blackness. Adam’s mind rebelled against the impossible sight, but he couldn’t disbelieve his eyes.

Adam could not scream; his voice deserted him. Instead, all he could do was stare at the strange man. He was soaking wet, inky black hair hanging heavily and sticking to his face, and his clothes, an unusual style that Adam had never seen before, were likewise sodden. Bathed in moonlight, Adam could see the man’s chest rising and falling as he took deep breaths. 

Transfixed, Adam couldn’t look away. When Adam finally made eye contact, something twisted deep in his chest. Even from a distance, Adam could see the pain radiating from the man’s eyes, such consuming raw pain.

The man was entirely focused on Adam, his eyes burning with an intensity that Adam had seldom seen. He didn’t blink, didn’t move, just breathed and stared.

Adam’s shock faded and he felt no fear, even though he knew he should. The man wasn’t familiar to him, but that didn’t matter: the silent plea in his eyes for help, for acceptance, the longing for just a moment of peace and oblivion _was_ familiar. 

It made no sense, but Adam wanted to be the one to give this mysterious, strange man the relief he craved. Adam felt powerless against his pain.

Adam knew nothing about him, but Adam didn’t care; he was drawn to him, wanted to know him, to give him comfort. Gathering his courage, Adam reached out a hand, silently answering the call that he would never have been able to ignore. 

But it went wrong; he was rejected. The man flinched and stepped back, his expression suddenly becoming much more guarded, and the spell holding them both captive was broken. Awareness filled the man’s eyes.

A second later, he turned and Adam saw him jump off the balcony, no hesitation before he could comprehend what had just happened.

Adam’s breath was driven out of his lungs. Stunned, Adam hurried to the balcony doors and threw them open, rushing to the railing and peering over the edge, searching. He saw nothing; the man was gone, having vanished as quickly and mysteriously as he arrived. 

Adam stepped back, mind racing. He didn’t know what to do, what to think, to believe. The whole thing was surreal. Had the man really been there, or had Adam been hallucinating? If the man _had_ been there, where did he go? Would he ever find Adam again?

Odds were that Adam would never know.

Sighing, Adam ran his fingers through his hair and looked out at the quiet city, trying to make sense of something that didn’t. Just when he was turning to go back inside his room, something caught his attention. There in the distance, Adam saw a bird, an eagle it appeared to be, flying swiftly as its powerful wings propelled it swiftly through the air. 

Adam stared after it until it disappeared from his sight, wondering impossible things, and he slowly smiled. Impossible was in the air tonight. 

Maybe he would see the man again. Just maybe.

That was the beginning.


End file.
